hetali_oc_heavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Empress's Forest Region
Unknown.jpeg|Dragon Crystal Falls|linktext=Located in the Empress' region, and home to the Nymphs of the Waters of the World Village.jpg|Village of the Hua Mai|linktext=Village of the Hua Mai Village 2.jpg|Village of Hua Mai|linktext=Another snapshot of Hua Sen's home village Hua sen's farm.jpg|Rice and Herb Farms|linktext=Hua Sen worked here from dawn to dusk Isle forest.jpg|The Empress's Forest|linktext=This was Au Co's favorite scenery and spot in the expansive forest The Empress's Forest is the Southern Region of the Isle. It harbors the capital and the Hua Sen's home village. Climate and Wildlife Most of the Forest has dense foilage, and tropical plants. Most of the rare species and plants acculmulate here due to the fertile land, lush trees, and temperate climate. There are many waterfalls suitible for drinking, which many of the inhabitants often play there when it's a hot day. There are numerous ponds with rare plants to harvest, with metaphysical properties or just rare and tasty. It is equivalent to a magical rainforest/jungle/great farming area/ fertile land. Geology Most of this region is composed of flat, lush, jungles. There are a few of mountain ranges, including the Dragon Claw range that towers around the Capital and the village. There is a water fall, that is home to water nymphs, and is revered by the villagers. No one has every really talked to the nymphs, but just had a glimspe of them. They do have festivals for them though. Many rare species inhabit the dense tropical forests there. There is plentiful aquatic life also. At the base of the Dragon ranges, there are flat valleys that have meadows too. Many of the grazing wildlife lives here. The predators, primarily of the feline family, prowl the Dragon ranges, peering down on their next meal. Most of the birds of the Isle live in the jungles, along with other magical jungle life. In every habitat there is always at least one species of magical animal. History When Au Co and the fairies migrated to the Isle, the first place they settled was the Empress's Forest region, then know as the Pearl region, for the iredescent pearls and gems found in the caves and waters. They firsts built Sen's home village, naming it the Hua Mai village, after the flower of new begginings, which later then became the flower New Year. Then, they eventually made the Pearl Palace for Au Co and her family to live in, and happily voted for her to be the ruler. Au Co was a fair and compassionate ruler, thus making her empire flourish with virtue and kindness, without poverty and crime. Over time, she sent scout fairies ot explore the rest of the island, and thus the Puma Mountains, The Bamboo Forest, the Empress's Forest, and the Pearl Divers district emerged. The Puma Mountains were named for the cat-like creatures prowling the peaks, always never taking their eyes off of the scouts, but never hurting them, more like protecting them from danger more likely. The nothern-most region, for the emmense forests and the temperate climate, was then named the Bamboo Forest. In the bay area of the island, the people soon found out, was and extensive amount of sea life, good for eating. Then, the most athletic fairies moved there and supplied the fishing industry. They soon became the supplier of pearls for all three islands, as they found out that if you tap the clams top, it will open and make it easy to access the pearls. Also, the clams will naturallly reproduce pearls in a consistent matter, making the fishers filthy rich, explaining the wealth of all the fairies who live there. And of course, the Empress's Forest was named because of Au Co, who would spend countless hours exploring the lush forests. Important People Born There List from oldest to youngest Bat Lan Hoang Unknown Empress The Emporer (Rong Vang) Giang Tien Hoang Phuoc Tieng Hoang Cam Regalius Tam Regalius Hua Sen Hoang Owner Owner: Hua Sen Original Character: Hua Sen Hoang This page is just a part of the country, Isle of the Sky Blue. There may or may not be more pages about the Peoples and the forests, depending on the factors. Thank you for your time.